Gracias,Amor
by Kuroda.Kumiko.miss
Summary: Ken recuerda los momentos más importantes durante su relación con Yolei, y se da cuenta de que su verdadero reto comienza apartir de ahora, cuando se convertirá en padre...Mi primer Fic, lean y opinen please!


_**Primero que nada, espero ser bienvenida a estos rollos de los fanfictions, pues este es el primero que he hecho en mi vida y también el primero que publico, hasta que al fin me animé a escribir uno, después de tanto tiempo. Bueno...espero que les guste y lo disfruten como quieran..ehhhh....pues...ya no sé que más decir....mejor leanlo.ok?**_

* * *

__

_Desde el instante en el que estoy contigo me doy cuenta de que mi amor por ti es verdadero, lo que siento y he sentido por ti todo este tiempo ha sido cada vez más profundo, más apasionado .El momento en el que me enamore de ti fue el perfecto y el día en que me aceptaste como tu único amor fue el indicado pues sabíamos que nunca nadie podría separarnos._

_Recuerdo, cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo, todo era maravilloso, citas, cartas de amor, poemas y demás. Eramos definitivamente el uno para el otro, ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que te amo?, no lo se pero han sido extraordinarias veces, pues no solo te lo digo con palabras sino también con mis caricias y con tan solo mirarte a los ojos y perderme por completo en ellos, con esa obsesión que tenemos a estar el uno con el otro, estar juntos y descubrirnos lentamente en el paso de nuestras vidas._

_Fuiste mía, solo mía, aquella noche que jamás olvidare, la noche más divina de todas; la noche en que me hice tu dueño, tu esclavo, tu todo y conocí de ti esa calidez y esa manera tan apasionante de amarme y amarte a como nos gusta, mi más grande tesoro eres tú y siempre serás tú. _

_Yo prometí estar contigo en todo momento y pienso cumplirlo como el hombre que estoy destinado a ser. Sabes que mis promesas las aquella vez...cuando me dijiste que ibamos a ser padres._

**_FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

-.... me estas evitando, conmigo te has comportado muy rara, ya casi no me hablas...y peor aún si te invito a salir siempre me dices que no puedes...se supone que eres mi novia...dime ¡¡¡¡que es lo que te pasa!!!!-exigió la voz del joven Ichijouji con cierto enojo.

-...pues...-Yolei intento hablar pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por su novio.

-Acaso tú......ya no me amas...-musitó Ken apenas audible, se sentía vació y tenía miedo de perder a su amada.

-¿¿Eh??...cielo...no es eso- al decir esta frase la chica no pudo más y estalló en un mar de lágrimas- lo que pasa es que...

-Bien...te escucho...

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos, los pensamientos del joven se encontraban inquietos y temerosos, pensaba en muchas causas para que su novia le hiciera esto y se aterrorizaba al pensar que ella ya no lo quería...O al menos no como antes.

Finalmente Yolei Inoue se decidió a hablar sobre aquello que tenía con incertidumbre a su novio.

-Amor...-continuo la chica con lágrimas en su rostro y con cierta desesperación-es que...¡¡¡estoy embarazada!!!

Dichas estas palabras Inoue se volteo a ver a su novio, lo observó por un instante pero luego desvió su mirada cristalina hacia el suelo y observaba como sus lágrimas caían a este.

Mientras tanto, Ichijouji se había quedado helado ante una palabra que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza...-¿¿embarazada??...-no sabia que hacer exactamente, se encontraba en un estado de shock profundo, no lo podía creer, estaba asombrado, sentía miedo pues jamás pensó que esa fuera causa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Ken no reaccionaba, lo único que hacia era permanecer con la mirada fija en su novia pero sin decir nada...dentro de sus pensamientos tenia ganas de hablar, decir algo pero no, no podía, había quedado paralizado con semejante noticia.

-Lo siento...-dijo Yolei al intentar salir corriendo. Sin embargo no pudo pues sintió la mano cálida de un chico que la sostenía con fuerza. Volteó para observar que se mantenía cabizbajo.

-No...No te vayas...-susurro con dolor el joven cabizbajo.-yo te necesito...y tú también...y él también...yo no quiero perderlos, no ahora.

-¡¡¡Ken!!!...-grito Inoue y se aferró con fuerza al padre de su hijo. Lo sujeto fuertemente con los puños de su temblorosa mano; de la camisa y lloró con más desesperación. Yolei sintió como los brazos protectores de su novio la envolvieron, mientras este acariciaba su espalda, se sintió reconfortada, querida y protegida.

-Tranquila amor...ya no llores. Tu no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, me haré cargo de ti y de ese bebé que esta dentro de ti, no te faltara nada...lo juro.

Dichas estas palabras miró con dulzura a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, lentamente bajo sus manos a su cintura y se unieron mediante un beso apasionado.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_Como olvidar los momentos que pase contigo; cuando nos casamos, te veías hermosa, aun lo recuerdo. Amor, te amo y te amaré por siempre, prometo cuidarte a ti y a se ser que llevas dentro de ti. Ustedes son la parte más importante de mi vida y si llegase a perderlos simplemente no viviría, son el motivo más grande por el cual vivo. Los amo, los amo mucho a ambos._

_**FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-¡Esta es la habitación!...llegamos.

La feliz pareja de recién casados se puso cómoda en la cama de la habitación del hotel, tratando de concentrarse y disfrutar su primera noche como marido y mujer.

-Por fin...solos Yolei...¡¡solos!! -suspiró Ichijouji mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de su ahora esposa.

-¡¡¡Aja...Ken!!!... –

Las caricias de ambos eran sin duda cada vez mas profundas y para que negarlo se amaban y siempre se habían amado, compartieron dulces momentos cuando aun no estaban casados, ya era hora de disfrutarlos mas que nunca. Había algo que los unía eternamente.

Poco a poco se fueron dejándose llevar por las caricias que ambos se brindaban, estaban excitados, solos, emocionados. Tal vez no seria su primera vez pero aun así tratarían de disfrutar el momento. Todo iba marchando muy bien, la chica deslizaba sus manos en el pecho del chico y este le correspondía besándole apasionadamente en sus labios y en su cuello. Pronto comenzaron a suspirar pesadamente, demostrándose su amor y su cariño, su ambiente se volvía apasionado y lo mejor de todo es que podían actuar sin restricción alguna.

Ahora Yolei tenía sus manos en la espalda de su esposo mientras que este poco a poco iba bajando en una interminable cadena de dulces besos. Todo iba perfecto...la noche era la indicada...nadie los molestaba...No les importaba nada...hasta que...

-¡Ahhhh!- gimió la dama, mientras sentía un brusco movimiento en su vientre. Al momento Ken se detuvo y la miró con cara de preocupación.

-Sucede algo, estas bien, dime como te sientes...habla, di algo...-el chico expresó desesperación.

-Tu bebé...tu hijo se esta moviendo.- dijo con ternura.

Al instante ambos se llenaron de ternura, el futuro padre coloco su mano en el vientre de quien ahora era su esposa, sentía como su pequeño se movía, se movía dentro de su madre, dentro de la persona que él más amaba. Sonrió a su mujer al sentir el movimiento del bebito, y se imaginó lo feliz que serían los tres al estar juntos, como una familia.

-Que inquieto es...

-Sii, será un niño muy su padre...

-Tú crees amor.

-Si!

-Bueno...

Ichijouji se acomodó al lado de su amor y ligeramente acerco su cabeza al vientre de su joven esposa, le dio un tierno beso y así comenzó una conversación con su futuro hijo.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_No sé si me escuches, pero yo espero que si; estoy contigo, jamás voy a dejarte solo, no te faltara nada... te lo prometo, nada, tu padre estará ahí parar ayudarte y para sacarte adelante hijo...tu mamá y yo estamos muy al pendiente de ti ahora y lo haremos por siempre. No sufrirás nunca o al menos no vamos a permitirlo...te lo juro, te lo prometo._

El audaz detective detuvo su auto, había llegado a su destino, su hogar. Salió del auto y lo cerró despacio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y notó a la persona más querida para él en el mundo y la cual lo esperaba en el sofá de la sala, día con día. Se acercó a ella y quedaron abrazados por un instante.

-Hola cielo, ¿como te fue?

-Bien ¿y a ti? que haces a esta hora despierta, deberías descansar...

-¡¡¡Oye!!!!-reclamó Inoue.-Aun es temprano, además me siento muy bien...

-Pero recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor, debes descansar, recuerda que...-el dedo de su mujer no le permitió terminar la frase.

-Tranquilo...yo estoy bien...-dicho esto se unieron en un romántico beso a como estaban acostumbrados a amarse, a demostrarse su eterno amor y su cariño.

Poco a poco el beso se torno más apasionado que nunca. Ken la sujetaba con cuidado, recordando el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa, no quería lastimarla ni lastimar a su hijo. El momento era perfecto pero una vez más fue interrumpido por una exclamación de la chica.

-¡Ayy!- gimió ruidosamente Yolei al sentir un extraño dolor en su espalda y en su vientre, lo cual provocó que perdiera un poco el equilibrio; afortunadamente su marido la alcanzó a sujetar.

-Que pasa...que tienes...

-ahhhh....amor...creo que...

-Te ves pálida, ¡¿te duele algo!?,que tienes?, no te pongas así, ¡no me asustes!.

-es...el...bebé...creo que ya viene... ¡ahhhh!...

-¡¿¿¿que???!-gritó sorprendido el futuro padre sabiendo a lo que su esposa se refería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la condujo hasta su auto y partieron rumbo al hospital. En su trayecto el dolor de la chica se intensificaba y le causaba mucho más dolor que al principio de sus contracciones, su esposo estaba nervioso pero trató de mantener la postura, no soportaba los gritos de dolor de su mujer.

-tranquila...ya llegamos...

Inmediatamente atendieron a la futura madre, todo estaba listo para recibir al bebé.

-Vamos...un poco más...tú puedes...-el joven doctor Jou Kido alentaba a la joven en trabajo de parto, mientras notaba que el mismo padre se encontraba más nervioso que antes.

-no puedo...no puedo...me duele mucho...sácalo ya...por éntrate y ayuda al bebé a salir...empuja con fuerza...

-no puedo más...-lloraba la chica al sentir un tremendo dolor bajo su vientre y en parte de la espalda.

De pronto sintió la mano de su esposo, su mano estaba fría y temblorosa...ni siquiera podía hablar...se había quedado pasmado y mudo a la vez. Finalmente tomando todas las fuerzas que tenia, Yolei dejó salir un tremendo grito de dolor que desgarraba el alma de cualquiera presente, su dolor se convirtió en alivio al escuchar el llanto de una criatura recién nacida.

El llanto del pequeño resonaba con el silencio de la sala de partos, mientras, ambos padres se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, estaban felices y a pesar de las circunstancias no dudaron en unir sus labios a como sabían hacerlo.

-oigan...-los padres se separaron lentamente y voltearon a ver al médico quien cargaba en sus brazos un bultito pequeño, envuelto en una sábana de color azul y de la cual sobresalían dos pequeños bracitos que se movían lentamente; mientras emitía un llanto muy tierno.

-aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerlos...tomen.... y...los felicito...tienen un bebito hermoso y muy sano.

El pequeño fue entregado a su madre, esta lo tomó con dulzura y lo puso a su lado.

-hola...bebé...-la voz cansada de la madre fue la que rompió el hielo que se percibía en ese lugar.

El bebé lloraba sin control, sentía frío y se movía lentamente, como si se encontrara asustado. Intentaba abrir sus ojitos pero al parecer la luz se lo impedía y esto lo lastimaba más, un motivo mas para su fuerte llanto.

-no llores hijito...aquí estoy...- ante la cálida voz de su madre, el pequeño bebé se calmó, mientras que su padre acercaba para verlo.

El ahora padre se acerco para ver a su pequeño, al observarlo, se dio cuenta del enorme parecido consigo mismo...los mismos radiantes ojos azul marino que tenía, esa clara piel, esa mirada de nostalgia, todo, hasta la forma de sonreír del pequeño; prácticamente eran idénticos, padre e hijo se identificaban. A pesar del silencio que presentaba el pequeño, en su débil mirada se reflejaba cierto temor, ambos padres estaban fascinados con su bebé y lo miraban atentamente en los movimientos que este realizaba, fue gracias a la intervención de la madre que el silencio volvió a romperse repentinamente...

-¿quieres cargarlo cielo?...-susurró la madre dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-¿¿¿ehh???...yo...pero...y si lo hago llorar-contesto él intimidado por los nervios que lo acosaban en ese instante.

-no pasará nada...es nuestro hijo...anda...toma-dicho esto Ichijouji tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

En un principio se sintió raro y muy nervioso, nunca había tenido contacto con un ser tan pequeño y tan ligero, el pequeño hacia breves soniditos de recién nacido...ante esto Ken quedo fascinado y le pareció una personita muy tierna. Por un momento se quedó perplejo, observaba y escuchaba cada movimiento del pequeño; sintió que el mundo había desaparecido por completo para él...se enterneció notablemente...era algo jamás experimentado, muy similar a cuando estaba con su esposa, muy distinto a todo aquello que había sentido, por primera ves se sintió relajado en aquel distintivo ambiente y esto le dio la confianza que necesitaba para tratar a su vástago, lentamente y con sumo cuidado lo recargó en su pecho y deslizó una de sus manos por su pequeña espaldita, logrando que el pequeño se quedara profundamente dormido.

-estaba muy cansado...-sollozó la agotada madre mientras miraba al bebé.

-creo que si...

-esto fue muy difícil para él y para mi...

-deberías descansar, no has dormido desde que llegamos al hospital...¿¿¿estas bien???

-la verdad...yo también estoy muy cansada...

-entonces descansa...yo cuidaré de él -al terminar la frase, besó dulcemente a la madre del ser que tenia en sus brazos y susurró en su oído -...gracias amor...-

**_Horas después..._**

-al fin se durmió- suspiró con cansancio el ahora padre.

-si, creo que tenía mucho sueño, ¿¿que hora es??

-son las tres de la mañana -bostezó Ken quien ya se encontraba un tanto adormilado.

-¡cielo!, creo que debemos de ponerle un nombre al bebé-comentó la ahora madre al padre del pequeño.

-¿¿un nombre??...pues... la verdad no había pensado en eso.

-pues entonces debemos pensar en uno, ¿tú que dices?

-bien, pero en realidad no sé por cual nombre optar.

-bueno...-meditó Inue, hasta que se le vino a la mente un peculiar nombre para su hijo- que te parece...Osamu-chan- dijo finalmente.

-¿¿osamu???...¿Como mi hermano?...-comentó sorprendido Ichijouji.

-¡si!, ¡¿no crees que es un nombre muy bonito!? -sonrió Yolei a su esposo.

-si...¡tal vez!...pero no para él, además el recordar a mi hermano me trae algunos malos recuerdos de cuando era niño.

Ken puso mirada de nostalgia al evocar algunos pensamientos sobre su pasado, al darse cuenta su esposa decidió sacarlo de dichos pensamientos.

-esta bien...será como tú decidas...

-gracias por comprenderme amor.

-de nada, entonces pensemos en otra opción.

-¡si!... ¿que te parece Satoru-chan?...

-¿¿¿satoru???...¿¿¿como tú???...¿¿¿Satoru "Ken" Ichijouji??? -interrogó la chica de cabellos lavanda.

-¡si!-contestó su esposo mientras aparecía cierto rubor en sus mejillas-pero que se llame solo satoru, Satoru Ichijouji.

-¡que lindo nombre!...entonces así será...se llamará Satoru, como su padre.

Ante tal desición, ambos padres sonrieron y se quedaron conversando un poco más tarde, hasta que finalmente el cansancio venció a la chica Inoue. Mientras, ken se dirigió al pequeño y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Que ligero eres Satoru-chan-expresó con ternura y cierta melancolía el progenitor.

-Solo te pido una cosa bebé, no quiero que vayas a cometer los mismos errores que yo, porque, en realidad sufres demasiado. Tampoco te pido que seas y anheles ser perfecto porque caerás en el mismo abismo de tristeza que yo una vez caí y sufrí mucho dentro de. Debemos ser fuertes, debemos ser una familia unida, yo no quiero revivir aquellos tristes momentos míos en ti, por eso te lo pido, y a si como lo hago contigo lo haré conmigo mismo, yo prometo ser un buen padre para ti, cueste lo que me cueste. Voy a protegerte a ti y a tu madre, no voy a permitir que les suceda nada malo ni que mi adorada familia se desborone algún día... ¡no lo pienso permitir! ¡Te lo juro! voy a cumplir mi promesa como el hombre digno en el que me acabo de convertir.

Dichas estas palabras, depositó con cuidado al pequeño bebé al lado de su madre y le dio un beso en la frente a ambos. Él se dejo caer en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se recargó en esta para descansar.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven detective fue vencido por el sueño y el cansancio y cayó profundamente dormido, aunque, la felicidad del chico se expresaba en su dormido rostro, ahora su conciencia estaba más tranquila y sabia que a partir de entonces, las cosas serian de otra manera pues ahora tenía una nueva misión en su vida:** proteger a su nueva familia y hacer felices a su hijo y a su esposa.**

**Fin!!!!**

* * *

Bien...¿y que les parecio?, me gustaría que dejaran reviews...vaya que me costó escribirlo (¿será porque es el primero y no sabia ni que onda con ello? o.O). Bueno, como se dieron cuenta es un Kanyako, mi pareja de digimon favorita...jejeje...espero que me disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía, voy empezando y prometo que este no será el ultimo que escriba y que públique.Hasta pronto a todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
